Black & Spots
by hieilover2005
Summary: Beast Wars:: Whole Summary When the Maximals find a pod that hits the planet they get there to find the pod gone. Assuming that the Predacons got a hold of it, but not giving up hope, send Tigertron and Airazor to find the pod, instead, they find a teenag
1. Chapter 1

**Black and Spots**

HL: okay, yeah I'm not going to work on Beast Wars for awhile, because I remember it from when I was like six which is sad XD but whatever.

Summary: When the Maximals find a pod that hits the planet they get there to find the pod gone. Assuming that the Predacons got a hold of it, but not giving up hope, send Tigertron and Airazor to find the pod, instead, they find a teenaged Jaguar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own characters.

* * *

Andromeda stretched turning into her robot mode and walked into the control room to see Rattrap sleeping from taking the night shift. She snickered walking behind him as he slept she turned into her animal form of a Siberian Tiger and growled lunging at him as he woke up he turned as he squeaked when she landed on him, "Jeez Stripes! I don't think I called for a giant Tiger wake up call!" he said as she laughed Silverbolt walked in, "Andy, are you scaring the living day lights out of Rattrap again?" he asked as she smirked, "Of course! He was sleeping on duty again," "I was not! I was just…taking a nap," "uh huh, sure you were." She said as Rattrap rubbed at his optics she smirked at him as a light blinked a Maximal sign, "Looks like we've got a pod," she said as Rattrap turned around he watched it land, as Optimus, Cheetor, Rhinox, and the rest walked in, "We've got a pod Optimus, who do you want to retrieve it?" Andromeda asked as Optimus looked at her then Silverbolt, "You two go, if you run into any Preadacons, you let us know and I'll send backup," "yes sir," both said turning into their animal forms and they took off.

Xena and Quickstrike were already on their way towards the pod as the two ran or scurried towards it Xena caught a sight of black and orange, "We've got company Quickstrike," she said as the bot next to her saw the quick movement also, "Nothing to worry about, it's just Andromeda and Silverbolt, we'll take a short cut," he said as they took a short cut that the two of them only knew, but Andromeda and Silverbolt beat them to it still. Andromeda walked over and looked around, confused, this was the spot the pod was, but it wasn't there, "Andromeda to Rattrap," "what's up?" "We found the spot were the pod landed, but it's not here, is it possible that the Predacons already got their claws on it?" "No, we haven't seen any Predacon activity, oh wait, never mind, you've got two right on top of you." He said as Andromeda snapped her head up to see Xena lunge at her but she moved in time, "Where is it you scum bag?" Xena snapped lunging at Andromeda again as she rolled onto her back catching Xena with her feet then threw her into Quickstrike, "We were going to ask you the same thing!" Silverbolt said with a growl as Andromeda lunged at Xena giving her a blow to the head, "We don't have it!" Xena said throwing Andromeda off, "You have to have it! We don't have it!" "Well, there's a possibility that it," "Silverbolt, shut up!" Andromeda snapped as Xena scoffed, "Whatever, we don't have time for you Maxi losers, let's go Quickstrike," "Right behind you, partner." He said as the two took off from the scene, Andromeda and Silverbolt looked at each other then headed back to base looking confused.

"You think it's been activated?" Rattrap asked when they got back after telling the rest what happened, "We don't know, it seems we've got a problem on our hands, Xena said they didn't have it, but if they did, I don't think they'd stand around waiting for us to go and retrieve it, they would of taken off with it then activated it themselves," Andromeda said as Rattrap folded his arms across his chest plate in thought as Andromeda looked to Optimus for help. Optimus was obviously thinking when he saw the group looking at him, "Optimus to Tigertron," "Tigertron here," "I need you and Airazor to find a pod for us, it seems the Predacons don't have it, but Andromeda and Silverbolt couldn't find it either, so we need air and ground patrol," "we're on it Optimus, I'll report back if we find anything." "Good, I thank you for this Tigertron," "no problem Optimus." The conversation ended as Andromeda took over for Rattrap the others left to go relax while Optimus stayed behind with Andromeda, she noticed this and looked at him, "Yes?" "You think it's possible the pod could be a spy?" "Who knows, but still it's a Maximal, I don't think it'd matter if it was or not," Andromeda said looking at the screen again.

Tigertron was running through the jungle as Airazor soared above him searching the ground from above as Tigertron searched on the ground, "Tigertron!" "What is it?" "I found the pod," "Okay, lead me there, I'll follow you." Airazor swooped low so Tigertron could follow as he ran behind her. Jag looked around as she stood on her legs flicking her tail her optics scanning as she heard the rustle of bushes she crouched down low putting her ears back and rolled her shoulders waiting for whatever it was coming after her. As she got ready to pounce a white tiger stepped out, her ears pricked up, as she rose her head slightly he walked towards her, she got back down to her crouch, her ears back and growled at him, "Hey, easy, I won't hurt you," Tigertron said turning into his robot form, "What's your name?" "Jag," she said still not letting her guard down, "I'm Tigertron, and this is Airazor," he said motioning to the bird behind him, "why did you run when your pod landed?" he asked, "I sensed someone was following me, or, trying to get me, I didn't know who they were, so I ran out of fear," "Well, your safe now, we're on the good side, if you'll come with us, we'll take you to our leader Optimus," he said as Jag's optics widened, "Optimus Primal?" Tigertron chuckled, "You've heard of him?" "When I was little, yes," Jag said as Tigertron nodded, "come with us," he said turning into his animal form again taking off as Jag followed him.

Xena and Quickstrike walked back into the base, looked around, then started to make their in slowly, "Well, you got the pod, yes?" Xena sighed, this was what she was hoping would not happen, she turned around to face Megatron, "No sir, it wasn't there, it disappeared," Xena couldn't read what he was thinking, but she was sure he was furious, "Disappeared? How can a pod disappear?" "Well, I, I don't know sir, we searched that whole perimeter, and found nothing, right Quickstrike?" "She speaks the truth, for once," "Hey!" Xena said as she went to hit Quickstrike, he ducked, "If I find out the Maximals have a new member, it will be your pretty head Xena, understand?" "Yes, sir," Xena said before Quickstrike and her walked off to the room where the other Predacons where, "So run into any Maximals?" Blackarachnia asked as Xena sat down next to Inferno, "Yes, Andromeda and Silverbolt actually, Andy looks a lot better then she used to," she said as Scorponok chuckled, "I'm surprised that they repaired her after you turned her into scrap," "Heh, I don't think Optimus could bear losing Andromeda, heh heh," "Oh shut up Quickstrike," Xena said glaring at him.

Tigertron, Airazor, and Jag made their way back to the base as Jag walked beside Tigertron, "What's Optimus like?" she asked as Tigertron smiled, "He's a good guy, he can be strict, he can make long winded lectures, but all in all, he's a good guy," he said as Jag started to trot next to him, "Who else is on the team?" she asked as Tigertron looked at her, "Well, there's Silverbolt, Rattrap, Optimus, Andromeda, Rhinox, me, Cheetor, and Airazor, we used to have one named Depth Charge, but he was killed, so was Dinobot, but we're still a pretty strong team." He said as they turned into their robot forms then walked into the base. Jag stuck next to Tigertron as he walked into the control room, she took to hiding behind him, "Optimus, we found the pod," he said as he stepped aside, revealing Jag, as Optimus smiled, "Another young one, perfect for Cheetor, since he's the youngest on here," "That's Optimus, Jag," Tigertron said as Jag nodded her head to him as Andromeda turned around, "Andromeda, where are the others Optimus?" "In the rec. room, I believe," he said as Tigertron nodded then lead Jag down to the room the doors opened revealing Cheetor chasing Rattrap around, and Silverbolt laughing, "Get back here!" Cheetor said as Rattrap turned into his rat form then scurried up Tigertron's leg and onto his shoulder plate, "HA! Try getting me now Spots!" he said as Cheetor glared at him he saw Jag standing there. He blinked then looked at Tigertron, "Guys, this is Jag, she's new here, she's also your age Cheetor," he said as Jag looked at Cheetor. Jag smiled slightly looking at him as he looked at her, "Oh look, Black and Spots," Rattrap said snickering as Cheetor glared at him, "Ignore him, he's just a rat," Cheetor said as Jag looked at Tigertron, "You can go and sit with them, they don't bite," he said. Jag walked away from him then went over to the couch and sat down as Rattrap jumped down from Tigertron's shoulder then turned into his robot form as she looked around.

Xena was relaxing, close to taking a nap, when she heard the doors open she looked up to see Quickstrike there, "Oh what do you want _now_, Quickstrike?" she asked putting stress on 'now' as Quickstrike smirked, "Now, now, partner, calm down, I think boss suspects somethin'," he said as Xena rolled her optics, "Nooo…really? I bet that that whatever was in that pod ran off, went into the jungle, then Tigertron and Airazor found it, if they did, we're screwed," "So, you have an idea?" he asked as Xena shook her head she noticed the door opened a bit. She growled getting up, ripped the doors open to see Waspinator there, "Well, what a surprise! Spyin' on yaw own teammates?" Quickstrike asked as Xena grabbed the frightened robot by the back then threw him into her wall, "Wasspinator knows you two are in trouble," he said as Xena grabbed what looked like tape and wire, "Oh, we're not the only ones." She said lunging at the bee as Quickstrike held him down.

Andromeda was starting to drift off to sleep at the controls when a light tap on the shoulder jolted her awake she looked around, "Sorry to scare you," Jag said as she smiled rubbing her optics, "Ah, its alright, couldn't sleep?" Jag nodded as Andromeda pulled a seat up for her she sat down, "So, what do you think so far?" "Doesn't seem bad," Andromeda gave a dry chuckle, "Oh, yes, it doesn't seem bad until," she trailed off seeing a red ensigma blink, "Predacons, Optimus," "Andromeda, what's wrong?" "We have Predacons heading towards base, by the looks of it, their moving fast," she said to Jag as Jag didn't know what to do, "Go wake Optimus and the rest, I'll stay here," "Right," she said, Andromeda stared as they moved closer, they were practically on top of the base. Jag ran down the hall to Optimus' quarters and knocked on the door, "Optimus! We have trouble!" the doors opened to reveal Optimus in his gorilla form, "Predacons?" "Yes, sir," "Jag, wake the others, I'll go check on Andromeda," he said as she took off waking everyone else then they all ran as fast as they could to the control room. Andromeda and Optimus were looking at the screen, "They've stopped…" she whispered as Optimus stared still the others holding their breathes, as they stood there they were suddenly thrown off balance, and they scrambled to get up only to get knocked down again, "Their attacking!" Andromeda said as Optimus watched the others, "Maximals, let's go," he said as they all took off outside.

Xena stood away from the base as they watched the Maximals run out, she noticed a new femme with them, she was black, but she couldn't exactly tell what she looked like since it was dark outside, "Well, Xena, there's your pod, yes?" Megatron asked seeing her slink behind Quickstrike, "What are you doing here Megatron?" Optimus asked as the other Maximals stood behind him, weapons drawn, "Since you asked, we're here for the pod that opened," he said looking at the new member, Andromeda stepped in front of Optimus and the rest of the team, "Your not getting her," Xena stepped foreword, "want a bet?" Xena asked inches from Andromeda's face. The girls glared into the others optics before the two leaders grabbed them and shoved them behind them again, "We'll just give her a demonstration of how powerful we are, yes," Megatron said as Xena looked at him then at Jag, "now you can have your fun Xena," "YES!" she said drawing her weapon then fired at Optimus as Andromeda pushed Optimus behind her getting hit instead, but still stood turning into her animal form then lunged at Xena.

Jag went wide eyed as Cheetor looked at her he put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him. Xena turned into her raptor form digging her claws into Andromeda's back as Andromeda hissed in pain Jag put her ears flat on her head, as Xena smirked going to give her another blow, Cheetor noticed a flash of black go by him then Xena was on the ground. Rattrap's jaw dropped seeing Jag standing in front of Andromeda, with her back to her, then the stunned look on Xena's face, Jag growled, she was definitely not a force to be reckoned with, "Well, seems the young one has more guts then the other one does, yes," Megatron said with a chuckle as Xena stood lunging herself at Andromeda, over Jag's head, but Jag swiped her paw upward flipping Xena onto her back, then pinned her there. Xena looked shocked again them smirked, "I'm older than you sweetheart, I have more experience than you!" she said digging her killer claws into Jag's stomach then flipped her over digging them further in. Jag roared with pain as Andromeda jumped to her feet biting into Xena's side, making her jump back, spilling mechfluid, "You dare come at this time Megatron, you'll all be dead," Andromeda said as Optimus picked Jag up then headed back into base, "C'mon Andy," Rattrap said as her optics never left Megatron's optics for a split second, "Andy!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Andromeda said looking away then walked back into base.

Xena turned into her robot form, holding her side, then looked at Megatron, "Next time don't let me down, Xena," "It won't happen again sir," she said as he gave her a look as if saying 'it better not' before walking away, Inferno, Waspinator, who unfortunately got free, Blackarchina, Tarantulas, and Scoropnok followed, leaving Quickstrike to walk back with Xena.

* * *

HL: okay, first, I paragraph like this, so if you have problems with that don't read, because I'm not changing my writing style. I've always written like this, and always will unless I'm writing a book, which I am, so back off.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Black and Spots ch. 2**

HL: okay second chapter.

Disclaimer: look at first.

* * *

Xena woke looking around her room, saw Quickstrike, jumped about five feet in the air, fell off the bed, then stood, "WHAT IN SLAG WHERE YOU DOING!" she yelled her optics wide, "Nothing, trying to wake you up, Megatron wanted to 'see' you," he said as Xena whacked him upside the head seeing the smirk on his face, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going, stop it!" she said catching him smirk again, Xena walked out of her quarters seeing that she was possibly the only one awake, either that, they were all avoiding her. When she reached Megatron's quarters she sighed ready to knock, "I know that it's you Xena, enter," Xena walked through the doors into his quarters seeing him in his T-Rex form she decided to stay a good few feet away from him, "Quickstrike said you wanted to see me?" she asked hearing the door behind her close, "Yes I did, Xena, you've failed me not once, but twice," "I told you it wouldn't happen again," Xena said clenching her fists, but she knew this was the reaction he wanted from her. Xena read his look then wished she hadn't just clenched her fists in front of him.

Jag yawned walking out of her room hearing some yelling going on she went to the rec. room to see Cheetor and Rattrap at it again. She shook her head sitting down next to Andromeda, who still looked half asleep, but better than she did while she was recovering from shock when Xena had attacked her. Jag looked around at the rest of the group, it seemed the only one missing was Optimus, "Where's Optimus?" she asked as Andromeda looked at her, "He's in the cockpit I believe. Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow as Jag shrugged. It seemed quiet, it was, for awhile until the most unlikely person to stumble into the base, stumbled in, looking beat and run down, "Xena!" everyone said at the same time as Tigertron walked in with Airazor and Optimus, "We found her wounded outside in the jungle, not near the volcanoes where Megatron and his freaks are." Andromeda looked at Optimus then down at Xena who looked at Andromeda, with a furious look on her face.

"I don't need YOUR help if that's what your thinking!" Xena snarled as Andromeda looked taken aback, Jag looked a bit suspicious about Xena being there, apparently the others thought this was a trap or setup planned by Xena and Megatron. Optimus was suspicious about this also, but, he couldn't just let Xena return back to her base like this, and make her risk of being hurt even more higher, "How did you get in this state Xena?" he asked as Xena turned her red optics to him, "It's none of your business of how I got like this! Why would I tell you!" She snapped standing up inches from Optimus' face as Cheetor growled, "Cheetor, it's alright. It was a simple question Xena, did Megatron do this to you?" Optimus asked as Xena narrowed her eyes at him then turned her head scoffing. This increased suspicion, especially with the two younger Maximals, "Optimus," "not now Jag. Xena, did he?" "It's NONE of your BUSINESS Prime." Xena hissed once again inches from his face, the femme was a lot smaller than him, but she could fearsome when she wanted to be, working with a bunch of morons could do that to you.

Optimus looked at her as her red optics narrowed even more at him, "Your just like your brother, Xena," normally this would annoy Xena, but this time, it angered her, not just annoyed her, "why are you comparing me to that traitor? I don't betray Megatron, and I never would!" "Because your afraid of him, aren't you?" This had shut Xena up big time, Jag could of sworn she saw a smirk cross Andromeda's face, as she looked around the room, she noticed the same smirks on the others faces. Xena felt the pain from her wound get worse and she instantly put her hand to it going down on her knees, "Take her to the recovery dock," Optimus said seeing no reason to keep her to question on why she was there if she was in pain.

Silverbolt and Rattrap took her to the dock as Jag and Cheetor looked at each other, Optimus saw this knowing the younger two were going to start asking why he let her go, "Your wondering why I let her go aren't you?" the two looked at him then nodded, "Well, if she wasn't in so much pain, I'd keep her here, but I don't think she'd be willing to answer as many questions since she's in a lot of pain right now. Even though Xena doesn't like to admit, most of the time, everyone knows she is afraid of Megatron. Xena's headstrong and won't admit it to her teammates, her enemies, or even herself, plus she has to deal with the others in the team also, it'll take awhile for her to finally realize she's afraid of her own leader, but other than that, she can be like her brother, Dinobot, who was re-made. Xena's older sisters were killed, her re-made brother isn't the same as he used to be, Xena was close to being upgraded, but she didn't even want Megatron touching her, it's the fear that's keeping her from leaving the team." Jag still wasn't believing this, but she let it pass as Cheetor twitched his ear, "Now, I do believe its time for you two to do your rounds." Andromeda said as the two groaned then ran off down the hall way and out of the base.

The two of them were running side by side into the jungle as they came to a stop Cheetor looked at Jag, "Hey, Jag," "yeah?" "Want to race?" he asked smirking, "To where?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Predacon territory and back." Jag's eyes got wide as Cheetor smirked, he knew she'd probably refuse, but boy was he wrong, "Fine." "What?" "I said fine, what? Afraid Waspinator's going to pummel you?" She asked smirking as Cheetor growled, "Your on!" The two took off running as fast as they could. Jag was ahead as she looked back she snickered then took off at high speed, turned to look back, but came in contact with something, hard, Cheetor skidded to a halt laughing at her as she looked up at the tree, "Good job!" he said laughing still as Jag growled then tackled him as the two rolled, they were being watched.

The two rolled around for awhile, as they rolled down a hill they stopped, Jag pinning Cheetor underneath her with a smirk on her face, "I win." Cheetor swiped at her nose as she stood he tackled her pinning her underneath him, "No you don't." Jag smiled as a chuckle came from behind them, "How sweet, the kittens are playing together," Cheetor looked up then growled, "Megatron!" Jag pushed Cheetor off putting her ears back. Megatron stepped out in his T-Rex form as Jag slowly backed away Cheetor stood his ground, "Where's Xena?" "Wouldn't you like to know!" All three turned to see Andromeda, Rattrap, Optimus, Silverbolt, and Rhinox there, "What have you done to Xena Megatron?" Andromeda asked growling as he smirked, "Me? Why would I do anything to Xena?" "She refuses to say anything about you! To me that's a pretty good sign you did something." "Andy, shut it." Rattrap said hoping she'd get the hint, because she was obviously giving away where they were hiding Xena. Megatron smirked as he could easily be outnumbered seeing as he was alone, unusual for him, but Jag was suspicious the moment Xena stepped into the Maximal base. "Optimus…." Jag said as he looked at her, "it's a trap, I may have been found only yesterday, but I know one when it comes to this," she whispered as Cheetor looked at her, Optimus looked at the younger two then at Megatron, "Jag, Cheetor, go back to the base." The two didn't need to be told twice, they took off without a word as the other Predacons jumped out at the Maximals, they ran as fast as they could.

As they ran Jag began to feel as though they were being followed, but she didn't say anything to Cheetor, mostly because they were running to fast to talk, and second, she didn't want to be guarded like she was a kit. The two finally made it to the base, they immediately checked the recovery room to see Xena still in there, recharging and healing, the two of them went into Cheetor's room, because it was closer to where Xena was, plus they'd hear her if she got out. Without warning, Jag tackled Cheetor again smirking as he looked up at her, "I win, again." He smirked then pinned her underneath him, "I don't think so," he said as she swatted at him he growled pawing at her as they saw the door open, Xena crossed her arms, smirking, "Awe, how cute, the kitties are playing." Once again the two were interrupted, by the enemy, but this one was still weak, so they didn't have much to worry about. Cheetor got off of Jag as Xena shook her head, "Like her much Cheetor?" she asked as Cheetor went wide eyed then shook his head, "No! We're just friends," "mm-hm…that I can see clearly besides the two of you rolling around, I'd say you did like each other." Jag and Cheetor looked at each other than at her.

Hours passed and the others still hadn't returned to base, this caused worry and concern with the younger two, "Should we go check and see if their alright?" Jag asked as Xena looked at her, "Nah, Big Bot and the others can take care of themselves." Cheetor said as Xena looked out the window closest to her, it was getting dark, and fast, "We should, just in case." Xena said turning into her Beast Mode, Jag and Cheetor following her lead as they ran off into the jungle again.

Andromeda stirred slightly standing up, wobbling a bit, then looked around at her injured teammates and their enemies. The only two that weren't anywhere to be found were Megatron and Optimus, this alarmed Andromeda, so she limped over to Tigertron and nudged him awake as he stirred he looked up at her, "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the worry in her optics, "Megatron and Optimus are missing." She said making him get up, "Missing? How can they be missing?" "Their not here, I just checked." Tigertron looked around as they heard someone approaching Tigertron put his ears back as green eyes glowed, "Tigertron, Andromeda, are you alright?" "Jag?" Jag, Cheetor, and Xena appeared as Jag looked around she noticed her fallen teammates and the enemy. Rattrap, Rhinox, Airazor, Andromeda, Tigertron, Silverbolt all of them were injured by far the worst, but where was Optimus? The leader was missing for both teams, "Where is Optimus?" "We don't know, we were just going to go look." Tigertron said as Jag nodded.

The only uninjured ones took off with Tigertron and Andy as they came to the bridge that separated Predacon territory from Maximal territory they found Megatron. Xena growled then did the unexpected, went for Megatron, and dug her claws into his back then scratched his face plate making him turn, throwing her off. Andromeda, Tigertron, Jag, and Cheetor looked taken aback by this as did Megatron who met the red eyes face to face, "What do you think your doing?" He asked as Xena growled, "Something I should of done a long time ago." She answered jumping at him again digging her claws into his chest plate making him teeter on the edge, when she went to push off, he grabbed her foot taking her down into the ravine with him, "Xena!" Jag said going to go to the edge, but Andy grabbed her shoulder. Jag looked down and sighed as she noticed why Megatron was standing there, Optimus was hanging from the edge. Jag grabbed his hand and with the help of the others, pulled him up, and away from the edge, Andromeda looked relieved, but also a bit worried at Optimus' condition, "Do you that Xena will be back?" Tigertron asked breaking the silence, "In this point of time, it's not known, but knowing Megatron, he'll find a way." Optimus said as he went to walk foreword Tigertron and Andy put one arm around their shoulders in their robot modes and carried him back to the jungle, Jag and Cheetor following in back.

* * *

HL: Sorry it took so long to update this! I've had wicked bad writers block and plus I've had like…100 projects due in school.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Black & Spots ch. 3 

HL: yay! Third chapter.

Disclaimer: same as the last 2

* * *

A few weeks went by, still no word from the Predacons or Megatron for that matter of fact. Jag was making her rounds with Cheetor again as the two walked to the ravine they looked down, seeing nothing but darkness, "The ravine is too deep anyway, they couldn't possibly climb back up." Cheetor said starting to walk away as Jag stood there for a few minutes, but then followed him as they walked into the jungle, Cheetor turned into his robot form then laid on his back. Jag sat next to him playing with a flower, the femme was unusually quiet, and never really talked much to him or the others, most of the time it was just Andy or Tigertron. She talked to him sometimes, but she seemed really quiet around the others, not as open to him either, "Jag, I know you've only been with the group a few weeks now, but why are you so quiet near me and the others besides Andy and Tigertron?" He asked as her head turned to look at him, she then looked away sighing, "Jag?" "I just do, I don't know." She said going to stand, but he grabbed her wrist holding her there.

Jag turned her hazel optics to face him as he looked at her, "What's up? Something has to be up and you're not going to beat around the bush." He said as Jag narrowed her eyes at him then ripped her wrist away, "It's none of your business Cheetor!" she snapped at him standing turning into her Beast mode then took off. Cheetor sighed standing up turning into his Beast mode also taking off after her, if he let her go alone on herself, he'd get yelled at mostly by the others, but Optimus would make him go find her. He eventually found her laying down in some tall grass, he walked over to her, she lifted her head and looked at him, then put her head back down on her paws, Cheetor laid next to her, "I only talk to Andy and Tigertron, because I also lost a friend to a battle, just like them," Jag said quietly as Cheetor looked at her, "it was awhile ago…but, I still remember it. I couldn't really do much, I got there to late, and it was the same with my mother and father. I guess I just felt a connection with Tigertron when I first met him, I don't know though. My parents were killed when I was just a young one, Andy was there, I remember she was the one who picked me up in her mouth to get me out of there as fast as she could, that was the last time I ever saw my parents. My friend though, I couldn't make it in time, I was helping another friend of mine, but…before I could get to the other one, she had fallen from a cliff."

Cheetor looked at her again seeing the pain in her eyes, he got closer to her and nuzzled her. (A/N: If they don't, pretend they do heh) Jag sighed then heard a snicker come from behind them making her jump, "Having fun?" Andy asked seeing the two look at her with wide eyes, "No, we weren't doing anything." Cheetor said standing up as Andy smirked, "Well, Optimus is waiting for you two to go back to base, let's go." Cheetor and Jag walked back with her. The three walked into the base seeing the other Maximals occupying themselves with various things, Cheetor nudged Jag, she got the hint and the two snuck away into his room.

Jag and Cheetor sat on the floor in their robot forms both sitting in silence, if the others weren't occupied they'd probably notice the silence and think that they were busy occupying themselves. The two were abnormally quiet, but Jag had her head on Cheetor's chest plate, who could possibly blame them for being quiet, "I used to have siblings, but I don't know what exactly happened to them, I don't remember much after Andy took me then I was sent in a pod here." "I don't remember either, but Optimus has been like a father to me, then again, I am the youngest in the group, along with you." Cheetor said as the doors opened to reveal a very scared looking Andromeda, "We have Predacon movement. We need the two of you, NOW!" Cheetor and Jag got up and ran after their other teammates.

As they got closer to the signal, they noticed the Predacons standing there; in front stood a figure with one red eye and the other was purple. This baffled the Maximals since the only ones that had red eyes were Xena and Megatron had the purple eyes, "Well, so now I finally meet the ones who killed my parents." Parents? They stared as the femme stepped into the light of the sun, she was tall, had sharp nails, and looked deadly as all raptors and T-Rexes did. Jag looked at Optimus, who stepped back slightly, "Smallbite, leave them alone, their not worth your time," Scorponok said to the girl as she glared at him, "the last time I checked, you weren't the next in line," "watch your mouth girl! Just because your Megatron's daughter doesn't mean I'll tear you to shreds!" Smallbite rolled her eyes as she swiped at Scorponok, he stepped back, "Anyways. Just so you Maximals know whom your up against," she said swinging her claws causing her teammates to duck as a tree split in two. Jag stared then looked at Cheetor, who gulped, putting his hand to his throat, "I decided to show myself, in person, aren't you lucky?" Smallbite asked smirking as she turned into her Beast Mode again then took off with the other Predacons. Optimus and the others stood in their places; both terrified, and confused as to how the new member came about.

* * *

HL: IM NOT DEAD!!!!!! )

TBC


End file.
